


Center Stage (F4M)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Carried Away, Cowgirl, Exhibitionist Fantasies, F/M, GFE, I shouldn't be theh only one naked here, Kissing, Performing Arts, Perks of the job, Theater - Freeform, playful, public, urgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: Your latest play is over and the place is cleared out, but there's always a thing or two that gets lost in the shuffle of closing. This time it's something important enough to warrant an extra stop back at the theater, which turns into an opportunity too tempting to resist...
Relationships: BF/GF





	Center Stage (F4M)

Center Stage (F4M)  
[GFE] [public] [theater] [perks of the job] [playful] [kissing] [I shouldn't be the only one naked here] [urgent] [carried away] [cowgirl] [exhibitionist fantasies] [performing arts]

Your latest play is over and the place is cleared out, but there's always a thing or two that gets lost in the shuffle of closing. This time it's something important enough to warrant an extra stop back at the theater, which turns into an opportunity too tempting to resist...

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to change anything big or small, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\------------------------------------  
[You're an actress whose latest play just closed yesterday, and you're running a quick errand with your BF. Tone light, friendly, flirty.]

Ready? Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long getting here. I just had to run by Peter's and borrow these...

[jingling of keys; turning doorknob]

Ha! Okay, we're in.

[door opening/footsteps]

Voila. So you finally get to see the *really* glamorous side of things. What do you think? Is it as nice as you expected? (pause) Hmm. No, I didn't think so. You're not really supposed to think about the behind-the-scenes side of things very much. But, you know, I think backstage is where the most interesting stuff happens...

Fine, I know. Don't worry. We're only here to run in for a minute. Let me just switch on a lamp so I don't walk into a wall in the dark... (pause) There. Oh. Nevermind. I guess I didn't have to worry... aw. I didn't realize the whole set would be gone already. That's too bad. I liked this one. (sigh) It's one of the saddest parts of closing, seeing an empty stage. Everything gets taken down so fast. It looks like a nightclub one month, then soon it'll be something else... I think it's going to be an apartment next time.

It's too bad you couldn't get back into town before this was over. I mean, I know a lot of plays aren't your kind of thing, but I like it when you can watch one of mine. And you would have liked this one. It was so much fun... smart and funny... and I lucked out with my part this time. I hardly ever get a chance to act all slutty in public.

(laugh) Ha! Thanks, but no, that's not what I meant. That's for you at home. It's different when I have an *excuse* to be a hussy in front of an audience. (giggle) See, that's the beauty of this job. In fact, that's the reason we're here... aha. Here we go. See that rack against the wall at stage left? (pause) No, left. *Left.* Where I'm pointing? (pause) Yes. (laugh) You can always tell who does stage work and who doesn't. Left is *that* side. See that dark red dress hanging on the rack?

Yep. That's it. It's mine, not the theater's, so I'm taking it back. I wasn't sure where it went when we were packing up... things are always crazy then. Someone must have put it with the wardrobe stuff before we left. (pause) Yes. The shop tried to find me a good costume, but I'd already treated myself to this, so I figured why not? It suits me better than anything they were going to come up with. It was perfect for the part too. (pause) Mm-hmmm, I know it's just the color you like. That's also why I picked it. This'll be a date-night thing. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to wear it somewhere with you before we opened. That's just how things worked out. You're going to love how it fits me...

Oh? Well, that's why I'm grabbing it now. Maybe I can take it for a spin this weekend. We have to go out and have some fun since I don't have to spend the next couple Saturdays here. What do you think? (pause) Yes, I know you can't really tell when I'm only holding it up. I should show you when we're home. Or - hmmm, maybe I'll pop into the wings and try it on for you now. Just for a minute. I got to flaunt it for everyone else already...

Hmmm? (pause) Oh? *Oh.* You're right. (giggle) That's true. Why not? Of course. Nobody's around. Why didn't I think of that? Sure. Even better!

[some rustling of clothes, maybe a slight muffling as your shirt goes over your head]

Good thinking. This is so much more fun. I'll just slip it... oh right. (pause) Ummm, so... mmmm. I just remembered something. I can't wear a bra under this. (laugh) Well, yes. That's why it fits so well. But I'll have to take that off too. I'm sure you won't mind... (laugh) All right. Here. Hold this for a minute? Actually... (giggle) you know... come to think of it, why stop there? It looks best without *anything* underneath. I've been wearing a thong with it, but I don't have that here... (pause) Ok, fuck it. (nervous laugh) I never get the chance to get naked somewhere like this. We should really take advantage.

[more rustling]

Heehee! Ohh, let me just stop for a second. (nervous giggle) Ahhh, this is nice. I just... love this feeling. There's something about being out in an unusual place... (deep breath) Mmmmm. But I know, we're here for a reason. Hang on. (playfully) Hey, keep those to yourself. There'll be time later. (pause) Or actually... do you want to join me? Nobody's going to be coming in here the Monday night after closing. We'd be able to hear anyone coming in anyway... what do you think? You know, I'm getting so turned on here, I'm tempted to take care of myself right now...

(pause) Hmmmm, so do you want to help me? Or have I been teasing you about the dress long enough? Maybe I can try and tempt you that way... Ok, here goes.

[rustling]

Ta-da! How is it? (pause) (naughty laugh) Oh, thank you. I thought so. I *feel* like it too. This is just... it's great to find something that looks so... hot. I really... well, I don't know. You're a guy, so you wouldn't understand. But the right outfit just... does something for a girl. When something makes you feel sexy? It gives you such a lift. (pause) Nevermind. I can't explain it more than that. But this is why I had to have this dress once I found it. You like? (pause) Sure. Is this enough cleavage for you? Or... (pause) how's this side? How does it show off my best asset?

(laugh) Aw, stop it. Good answer. You're really too kind. But yes, this is what I dragged you here for. Here, get a good look before we get going. I should be giving the keys back before too long. I... oh! Ok, (laugh) Hey, did I say you could feel it too? (pause) Oh, are you just trying to help me get changed again? (kiss) (giggle) Uh-huh. Sure you are. It's ok, just let me get ahold of it...

[rustling for another moment, e.g. pulling dress over head]

Whew. There it goes. Ok, let me set it here for a sec. (sigh) Aahhhhh... (giggle) this is so nice. Hold on, I love this feeling. I just want to move around and... enjoy this for another minute. In fact... c'mere. I want to enjoy something *else* for a minute. (kiss) Mmmm, yes. You really should try this. We never get this chance. And let me see here... (giggle) Mmm, I can tell you're excited by the idea. Come on. I shouldn't be the only one naked here. Let me get that shirt. Just raise your arms a second... (kiss) Mmmmm. Come on, I can't wait. This is hot.

Yeah, that's it. Let me just pull this down... ah. Wow. Ok, so you are *ready.* (kiss) Mmmmm, good. Me too. I can't help it. Here, just pull this the rest of the way off... (kiss) Yeah, that's great.

(alternate with more stroking/kissing/moaning)

Oh, I need more. Here, come on. Lie down here. No, this way... yeah. I want to face the room. (kiss) I want to face this whole room... naked. (kiss) I want to spread wide ... get on top of you, out here in the open ... like this... mmmmmmmmmm... and ride that cock... *uuuuuhhhhh*.... ooh, yeah. Like this. Ahh!

(thrusting and moaning for a few moments)

Oh fuck. I love this. Looking out at all those seats... this is so fucking hot. Oh, squeeze my tits. Yeah, that's good. (panting) Can you imagine? ... being in the center of this stage... aaaaahhhh... for an audience... fucking like crazy... oh! Oh! (moaning) Oh yes. Ohhhh. Just picture it. In front of everyone... nnnnnnnnngg... oh god. Ok, I can't wait. Rub my clit. Rub my - ahhhhh! Yes! Ohhhhhh! Oh god! Fuuuuuckk... fuckfuckfuck! Yes! YES! [cries, moans, screams etc]

[winding down, panting, sighing]

Oh. Oh wow. Fuck ... wow. (kiss) I don't know what came over me. Holy shit. That was... intense. Are you ok? (pause) (laugh) All right. Well, just wait till my legs stop wobbling... ok. Wow. Let me see. (sigh) Ahhhhh... So where were those clothes? I think I had some tissues in that pocket... ah. Let's make sure we didn't drop anything. Do we have the keys? Ok. Found all your stuff? (sigh) All right, time to drop these off. Then we can talk about where we're going out next week so I can wear this thing again. Whew.

(laugh) Did I mention how much I love this job?


End file.
